


A Little Problem

by Sovietlollipop



Series: Mega Babies Reborn! [2]
Category: Mega Babies (Cartoon)
Genre: Cringe Comedy Done Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovietlollipop/pseuds/Sovietlollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mega Babies try to sneak into their grouchy neighbor's yard in order to retrieve their ball without causing any trouble. But after eating POW! Brand chips, Meg the leader of their little expedition, experiences a rather gassy problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit, I consider Mega Babies to be a guilty pleasure as I recently discovered it. How ever after seeing The Mysterious Mr. Enter's review of it, I,m well aware of its flaws with toilet humor. This is my attempt to show that the show could have worked (or at least how I think it could have worked) by trying to get the cringe comedy right. 
> 
> Fill free to love me or hate me for this.

A Little Problem, a Mega Babies Fanfic Part One

Disclaimer, Mega Babies belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

It was a typical day at the Orphanage in Your City, USA. Buck and Derrick were out in the yard racing on their tricycles and Nurse Lazlo was watering her garden. Meanwhile, near the neighbor’s fence, Meg, the oldest of the three Mega Babies as well as the only girl amongst them, was practicing for a speech. 

Later on in that evening, Lazlo was going to take the Babies to a special convention hosted by the Mayor of the city. The convention was supposed to honor Lazlo and the Orphanage for being able to tack care of Babies with incredible superpowers. During said convention, Meg wanted to give a speech about all the good times she had with Lazlo and her two friends, Buck and Derrick.

“People of Your City!” shouted Meg boldly, “It is an honor to be living with my friends, Bucky and Derrick in Nurse Lazlo’s Orphanage!” 

Meanwhile, just across the fence, Leslie, the Orphanage’s grouchy neighbor, was resting in his hammock when Meg’s loud speech practicing woke him up.

“Girrr” went Leslie, “I loth those babies.” He shouted over the fence, “Keep it down, will you! I got to get a nap before my party later!” 

“Ops, sorry mister Leslie!” called Meg over the fence, “I didn’t know you were there! I’ll go somewhere else!”

Darn babies thought Leslie as he drifted back into his nap. Meanwhile, Buck and Derrick had just finished another race. 

“Ha!” said Derrick, “that’s three time in a row that I beat you!”

“Yeah, well that’s only because I’m hungrys” said Buck, “I wander if Lazlo is going to make us lunch here soon?”

The two boys then saw Meg and Lazlo walking up to them.

“Come on darlings” said Lazlo in her German accent, “it’s time to feed you.”

Soon the babies were inside eating when Buck noticed Meg opining a bag of POW! chips. 

“Um, Meg” said Buck, “why are you eating those kind of chips again?”

“Because they’re favorites” Replied Meg. 

“Yeah but don’t you remember what happens when you eats them” asked Buck.

Whenever Meg ate the POW! Brand of chips she would always get a horrible case of bad gas.

“Oh, come on Bucky not while we’re eating” said Meg in a slightly embarrassed tone while stuffing her face with chips.

“Um, okay Meg” said Buck. 

Meanwhile at the neighbors, Leslie was putting on his old military uniform. 

“And now” said Leslie talking to himself in the mirror, “presenting the greatest solder in the world, old Leslie.” He saluted to himself and made fake applause sounds. “Ah, shucks Commander” he continued, “it’s not about me it’s about the American people.”

There was suddenly a knock on the bathroom door startling Leslie.

“We’re under attack!” shouted Leslie.

“Leslie” asked his wife from the other end, “are you alright in there?”

“O-of course I am” said Leslie, “what’s all the commotion solder?”

“Oh Leslie” scoffed his wife, “the guests have arrived for your party.”

“What, oh, I’ll be out in a moment Commander” said Leslie. Outside his wife rolled her eyes. 

Meanwhile back at the Orphanage the three Mega Babies were heading back outside to play. 

“Hey” said Derrick pointing towards a ball, “wanna play ball?”

“Sure” said Buck, “how abouts you Meg?”

“I’m afraid I cant’s right now” replied Meg, “I gotta get back to practicing my speech.”

“Oh, okay then” said Buck before turning towards Derrick, “come on lets go play!”

Meg walked over to a tree in the yard and began reciting her lines. As she did so Buck and Derrick were throwing their ball at on another. 

“Try and catch it now” said Derrick as he threw the ball high in the air. Buck jumped up and caught it just before it flew over the street. 

“Ha!” shouted Buck, “Now let’s see if you can catch it?”

Buck, with much of his strength, threw the ball into the air as Derrick just watched. After a few seconds the ball started coming back down. 

“I got it! I got it!” shouted Derrick as he ran around in circles in the yard trying to catch the ball. But at the last second the ball fell into the neighbor’s yard. 

“M-my ball” said Derrick with tears in his eyes. He started to cry loudly interrupting Meg’s practice.

“What’s going on here” asked the green haired girl stomping over. 

“Bucky threw m-my ball over the fence!” sobbed Derrick.

“But I didn’t means to” said Buck.

“Yes you did” snapped Derrick.

“No I didn’t” snapped Buck back.

“Quite fighting you two!” barked Meg ending the argument between the boys. “Which yard did the ball land in?”

“Leslie’s said both Buck and Derrick in unison. 

Oh no thought Meg. 

End of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Problem Part Two

Disclaimer, Mega Babies belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. 

Meg was inspecting the fence when she discovered that one of the boards was loose so she was able to lift it up. Once she lifted it up she peered into Leslie’s back yard. As she looked she saw that Derrick’s ball was on the far side of the yard in some bushes. She moved her head out of the gap and put the board back in place. 

“Okay Derrick” said the green haired girl, “I saw your ball and it’s over on the other side of Leslie’s yard, stuck in some bushes.” 

“Well let’s go get it!” shouted Derrick eagerly.

“Hold on Derrick” said Meg, “You know that Leslie would never let us in his back yard.”

“Maybe we can ask Leslie for it” suggested Derrick. 

“I don’t know if that’s such a good Idea” said Buck pointing towards Leslie’s front yard, “look.”

Meg and Derrick looked in the direction of Leslie’s drive way and saw several cars parked in and around it.

“What’s going on over there” asked Derrick. 

“I forgot” said Meg, “Leslie’s having a party today.” 

As they were talking, Meg noticed that she could hear Leslie and his wife greeting their guests which gave her an idea. 

“Hey guys I have an idea” said Meg, “Leslie is talking to his party guests in his front yard. While he’s doing that I can sneak into his yard, grab your ball Derrick, and get out of his yard without anyone noticing.”

“Can we come along with you” asked Derrick. 

“No” replied Meg, “I would be easier if I went alone.”

“But Meg it’s my ball, Please” went Derrick. 

“Oh come on guys” went Meg. 

“Please!” shouted both Derrick and Buck. 

Meg growled. “Fine!” she barked, “but you’re going to stay by me the whole time and that means no talking and no touching anything because I don’t want Leslie to catch us, got it!”

“Okay” went both Buck and Derrick in unison. 

Meg lifted the fence board and her two friends crawled through before crawling through herself. The three Mega Babies all looked at Leslie’s back yard in awe.

“Leslie sure has a big yard, I wonder why he never plays in it” asked Buck only to be shushed by Meg. 

“Remember we has to be quiet” whispered the green haired girl. 

“Oh, yeah” Buck whispered back.

The three babies walked over to where Derrick’s ball was in the bushes. 

“There it is!” whispered Derrick. 

“Shhh!” went Meg as she pulled the ball out of the bushes. Just as she did so she could hear the sliding glass back door of Leslie’s house starting to open. 

“On, no!” whispered Meg, “quick, into the bushes!” 

As the babies jumped into the bush to the bush, Leslie and several other men in old military uniforms walked out into the yard. Three of the men walked over to where the lose board was and started talking to one another.

“Oh, no, now what are we gonna do” whispered Buck.

As Meg was thinking, her stomach grumbled loudly.

*GURGLE!*

“Uh, oh” whispered Meg as she put her hands on her stomach. 

“What’s wrong, Meg?” whispered Derrick. 

Those POW! Chips Meg ate earlier had digested and she was starting to feel very gassy.

“Um, it’s nothing” whispered Meg. She eyed the yard trying to think of a way out of their situation. She then noticed that, surprisingly, the sliding glass door to Leslie’s house didn’t have anybody near it at the moment.

“Derrick, Bucky, you two see the door over there?” whispered Meg. 

“Yeah” whispered Buck and Derrick in unison. 

“That’s our only way to get back to the orphanage without getting caught.”

“But, Meg” whispered Buck, “that means we have to go through Leslie’s house!”

“I know” whispered Meg, “but the only other way home is through the fence and as you can see we can’t go that way without getting caught. Now guys, on the count of three we’ll bolt to the door and get inside. Once in we’ll sneak through the house very quietly go out the front door and run back to the orphanage. Okay?”

The two boys nodded at Megs plan. 

“Okay then” whispered Meg, “one, two… three!”

The three Mega Babies darted out of the bush and towards the sliding glass door. 

“Open it, open it!” whispered Derrick. 

Meg slid the door open as quietly as she could and gestured for her friends to go in. As she was just about to go in herself she suddenly felt gas build up in her lower belly. 

“Uh, oh” whispered Meg. He tried to hold it in but…

*PFFFFFFURP!*

Meg passed gas. Luckily it wasn’t a very lout fart so no one could hear it. She sighed with relief, entered the house and slid the door shut. As she did so a breeze picked up and blew her flatulent gasses over to where Leslie was standing on the far side of the yard. 

“Wait a minute” said Leslie sniffing the air, “I know that smell. It’s those babies!”

“Huh” asked an old solder standing next to him.

“Those babies from hell” barked Leslie, “they’re absolutely disgusting! Because they fart and drool… and fart… and do disgusting baby stuff!”

“Okay” said the old solder uninterested.

Leslie noted the direction of the wind and realized that the smell had blown from his house. 

“And I think they’re in my house!” Leslie barked. 

End of part two


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Problem Part Three

Disclaimer, Mega Babies belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. 

Once in Leslie’s house, the trio realized that they were in his kitchen. Suddenly they heard footsteps heading their way so they darted under the table. 

Leslie’s wife walked into the kitchen and a second later the babies heard the sliding glass door thrust open. It was Leslie!

“They’re here!” shouted Leslie as the babies gasped.

“What’s that, Dear” asked his wife. 

“Those demonic super babies!” replied Leslie. 

“Oh, you mean those lovely kids from the Orphanage next door?”

“Lovely?!” shouted Leslie, “those babies are the most vile creatures that have ever lived! And they’re in our house!” 

“Oh, Leslie, why would they be in our house” asked his wife. 

“Because I could smell their poisonous bodily emissions as the wind blew them from our back door!” 

Leslie’s wife rolled her eyes, it was clear her husband was insane. 

“We gots to get out of the kitchen before he catches us” whispered Meg to Buck and Derrick. 

The green haired girl led the two boys, tiptoeing out of the kitchen. At that moment Meg felt more gasses building up in her stomach. Not again she thought. As they were sneaking out, Leslie, at the corner of his eye, saw them leave. 

Leslie crept over to where the babies were with his arms spread. 

“Gotcha!” shouted Leslie causing the babies to jump screaming and Meg to poot loudly right in his face. 

*PBRRRUUURR!* 

“Ghaaaa!” went Leslie as he caught its whiff.

Leslie’s wife, who heard the fart, turned around to see her husband at the entrance of the kitchen. She could also smell something rancid.

“Leslie!” scolded his wife. 

“What!” went Leslie, blushing redder than ever, “but that wasn’t…!” 

Leslie’s wife just rolled her eyes once more and continued doing what she was doing. 

“Girrr” went Leslie, “those babies‘ll pay for this.”

Meanwhile the Mega Babies ran through the hallway and stopped at the living room entrance. The room was full of guests all talking to one another.

“Oh, no” said Buck, “what are we gonna do now?” 

Meg looked around and noticed an air vent near the floor. 

“Quick guys” said the green haired girl pointing towards the vent, “in here.”

Meg pulled open the vent gestured for her friends to enter it before going in herself and closing it up again. Just then Leslie came into the hallway and stopped. 

“I know you in here, babies!” shouted Leslie. 

“Come on you guys” said Meg leading Buck and Derrick through the air duct. 

“Are you sure that this is the way outs” asked Derrick still holding his ball. 

“Just trust me Derrick” replied Meg. 

“It sure is dark in here” said Buck in a nervous tone. 

“Don’t worry, Bucky” said Meg, “we’ll be out of here soon.” 

Meanwhile, Leslie ran into the living room shouting “Have any of you solders seen those gosh durgen babies!”

“What, huh?” asked the guests. 

“Those vile, putrid, disgusting babies!” shouted Leslie again. “One of them is like a blue monster” he continued as he imagined Buck as some kind of mutated monster. “The other is like a snot demon” he went on as he imagined Derrick with excessive amounts of mucus pouring from his nose and engulfing the entire city. “But the worst of them all is that little green haired gas bag” Leslie ended as he now imagined a hideously deformed version of Meg ripping an impossibly huge fart and sending a wave of acidic gas eating away at the city and is people. 

“But there’s more” said Leslie, “I have had a horrible vision of our future.”

We see a city on fire with babies and toddlers acting as archetypal overlords. 

“Those babies are part of a greater conspiracy to take over the world.”

Leslie imagined all adults acting as slaves to the young children.

“They are plotting to take over our beautiful world and poison our future generations. And it’s up to me to save us from their atrocities!”

Everyone in the room looked at Leslie as if he were mad. 

“O-kay” said one of the guests.

“Uh, whatever you say, Grizz” said another guest. 

Meanwhile as the Mega Babies were walking through the vent, Meg felt gasses building up in her stomach yet again.

*GURGLE!*

“Oh, no, not again” said Meg. 

“Those chips gave you the poots again didn’t they” asked Derrick. 

Meg blushed red and, not wanting to torture her poor friends with her gasses, ran up to a vent and passed gas out into the living room. Back outside Leslie was searching for the trio while coincidentally being right next to the vent where Meg relieved herself. 

*BRRUUURRRRR!*

Everyone in the room turned towards the direction of the fart and saw Leslie crouched there. They all busted into a huge laughter. 

“What!” shouted Leslie mortified, “It wasn’t me, I swear!?” 

“Yeah sure!” laughed one of the guests. 

While all that was going on, the trio exited the air duct and realized that they were near the front door. 

“We made it!” shouted Buck in joy as he jumped up and down. 

Meg jumped up and grabbed the door knob and opened the front door. The Mega Babies were just about to run home when Leslie ran up and grabbed all three of them. The trio screamed as Leslie spoke. 

“I’ve finally got you!” said Leslie before laughing menacingly. “And now you’re gonna pay for ruining my party!” 

Just then Meg felt the familiar sensation of gas buildup and got an idea. She pushed out the biggest and most rancid fart she had all day. 

*PBBBRRRRRRRUUUUUBBP!!!*

Leslie took one whiff and cupped his nose, releasing the babies. 

“Ahhh!” shouted Leslie, “poison baby gasses!”

“Smell nice” Meg asked Leslie sarcastically before grabbing Buck and Derrick by their arms and running out of the house. “Come on guys!” she shouted. 

Leslie just rolled around on the floor coughing and gagging as if he just inhaled mustard gas. Just then his wife came in.

“What on earth is…?” asked Leslie’s wife as she smelled the air and looked at her husband lying on the floor with an awaked look on his face. She folded her arms over her chest, shook her head and went into another room leaving Leslie there embarrassed. 

Meanwhile the Mega Babies ran back into their own yard and stopped panting. 

“I thought we were dead meats” said Buck over heavy breaths. 

“Well next time, don’t throw my ball over the fence” said Derrick.

“But I told you, it was an accident” protested Buck. 

“Hey, you guys, knock it off” scolded Meg, “I’m tired and I don’t want to listen to you biker.”

Derrick and Buck both looked at Meg and then ran up and hugged her. The green haired girl was a little confused at first but then her friends spoke up. 

“Thank you so much for helping me gets my ball back, Meg” said Derrick. 

“And thank you for saving us from Leslie” said Buck. 

Meg smiled and hugged them back. “Your welcome” she said. 

Later that night during the big convention, Meg gave her speech and Nurse Lazlo won an award for her efforts in raising the three babies with superpowers. Afterwards they all had a party at the city hall before heading back to the Orphanage. 

The End

And thus concludes my first Mega Babies story, I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
